


I'm Your Huckleberry

by preetkiran1016



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preetkiran1016/pseuds/preetkiran1016
Summary: It had been eight months. Eight, tortuous months of dancing around one another, fleeting looks from across the room, teasing remarks and compliments during ops.Of soft, murmured words during midnight drinking, and tea for the mornings after. All leading up to this moment.





	I'm Your Huckleberry

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the comic by catgoboom on tumblr

 

 

       It had been eight months. Eight, tortuous months of dancing around one another, fleeting looks from across the room, teasing remarks and compliments during ops. 

       Of soft, murmured words during midnight drinking, and tea for the mornings after. All leading up to this moment.

       “Hey archer, let’s say you pass that flask around to share a drink?” McCree said over comms amid gunfire. His revolver thundered amid that chaos, Hanzo’s gaze snapping to his location as he pulled back an arrow.

       “We drink when the job is done, cowboy.” Hanzo replied, smug as he landed a headshot on a fool trying to come up behind Jesse.

       Jesse laughed, the sound echoing as loud as his gun’s call in the narrow maze of buildings. Hanzo cursed, grappling for a hold, fingers digging into unforgiving stone as he jumped. He heard Mercy’s loud shouting as she zipped beneath him before grabbing hold of a ledge, hauling himself up with a grunt. The battlefield shifted, clearer under his gaze as he reoriented himself.

       Jesse’s voice interrupted his thoughts, honey smooth in his ears. “You know that sake of yours ain’t half bad, but…. I prefer a bit a bite to my liquor.”

       “Hah!” Hanzo laughed. “Predictable, what unsophisticated tastes.” He smirked, ignoring Genji’s moaning.

       “Oh, shut up and kiss already!” Genji groaned, “I can’t handle this anymore.”

       “Don’t sass me, brat.” McCree grumbled, starting yet another round of gunfire. The battlefield quieted, the gunfire smothered down to nothing as silence blanketed the area. Winston cleared the mission, calling them back. Tracer opened the orca’s bay door, the rest of the crew piling in with little fanfare, leaving their conversation behind in the ruins of (what he assumed) half of Venice.

       “Never much cared for that city.” Jesse huffed, lighting a fresh cigar. Hanzo watched from his seat, restringing Stormbow mechanically, mesmerized by the sudden, vermillion glow casting stark, black shadows to hide glittering amber eyes, peering at him intensely for under the wide brim of his hat.

       He smirked, a huff escaping his nose as he turned away, ignoring Genji’s exasperated teasing and Tracer yelling at Jesse to put out the damn cigar before she did for him.

       Perhaps... perhaps.

 

* * *

 

       The mission briefing concluded with little fanfare, the whole team itching to celebrate a mission well done.

       All Hanzo wanted was a shower. Ash and soot covered him head to toe, a thin layer of black grime making his skin itch. A Talon agent‘s blood smeared across his chest, stinking of iron and copper. His nose wrinkled in disgust, pulling at his kyudo to sigh before walking towards his room. His path lead him past the communal kitchen, past the training halls and down to the personal halls.

       The jingle of spurs behind him has a smile on his face, hidden the moment he turned. Hanzo leaned back, back pressed against the hall as McCree strolled up, his head tilted (infuriatingly) back to meet Jesse’s gaze. A smug grin spread across the cowboy’s stupid, handsome face, crowding into the archer’s space, arm coming to rest above Hanzo’s head.

       “Well, hey there sugar.” Jesse drawled, lips wrapped around that still lit cigar. “Care to share some of that drink now?”

       “Perhaps.” Hanzo rolled his eyes, that smile forcing its way onto his face with little protest. “If you can convince me to share my stores.” 

       “That a challenge sweetheart?” Jesse said, eyes lighting up with mirth, metal finger plucking the cigar from his lips to snuff out against the wall. Hanzo stuck his chin out, defiant as Jesse met his gaze again. His felt like his skin was on fire, a slow, rolling boil in his gut. Jesse radiated warmth as he inched closer, millimeter by tortuous millimeter as chapped lips parted. “Well, then I’m your Huckleberry.” 

       Hanzo paused, blinking in confusion as Jesse leaned closer—before he pressed a firm hand to Jesse’s still glowing chest plate, a swift push pulling a grunt from the gunslinger. Jesse looked surprised, mouth agape and eyes wide.

       “Darlin wha—”

       “Quiet.” Hanzo hissed, hand still held against the warm metal molded around Jesse’s chest. He sucked in a breath,  standing at full height and gritting his teeth before sighing in defeat.

       “Athena, please search Huckleberry’s definition.”

       The confused look on Jesse’s face twisted into a grin, a quiet chuckle rumbling in his chest.

       “I’m your Huckleberry: meaning that one is the man for the job, a common saying in the middle west of the United States during its formation according to the urban dictionary. Is there anything else you need, Agent Shimada?”

       “No... thank you Athena.”

       “You’re welcome Agent Shimada.” Athena said, tone smug for an AI. “Inform me if you need anything else.”

       “Sure thing ‘thena, thanks fer the help.” Jesse grinned. “We’ll be mindin’ ourselves now.”

       Hanzo shut his eyes, arousal replaced by embarassment as a ruddy flush draped spread from his ears down, the redness intensified as Jesse let out a full bellied laugh.

       “Aw darlin’, you could’ve just asked.” He cooed, breath hot against Hanzo’s ear as the flame of arousal flickered to life again.

       “I could have.” He admitted, “Though perhaps we can continue this conversation in a more...convenient space?”

       Jesse’s eyes lit up, grinning as he pulled away. Hanzo could count the freckles spanning Jesse’s face one by one as he clasped Jesse’s hand firmly in his own. Jesse pulled Hanzo to his chest, torsos pressed together in a long, firm line, promising much, much more.

       “Why darlin’, I’d say we best get movin’ on.”

        Yes, this was turning out to be a good day indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH so i've been in a major slump for a while, it's been a long while since i've been able to write anything properly so here's a little blurble for you as i get my ass back into this!!! My first Nanowrinomo entry i guess? Based off a comic from Catgoboom on tumblr!!! Go check em out!!


End file.
